


The Hawk-Kates

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bonding, Bromance, Brotp, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Mini Fic, Monsters, Multiverse, One-Shot, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team fights a foe with the face of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk-Kates

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of the memories for Kate's inner monologue.

"Don’t just stand there! Attack them!" Kate shouts.

"I— I can’t," Billy stutters with the spell still shining on his hands.

"I can not do this either," Noh-Varr admits too, putting down his guns.

"What do you mean you can’t?!" Kate shoots the soul bow again.

"They have your face," her boyfriend frowns.

"I know they do! Just—"

"We’ll take care of this," America grunts as she flies against the monsters.

David runs after her shouting over his shoulder:

"Just cover Loki until he’s found the trail."

Billy, Teddy and Noh do so, running ahead. Billy’s trying to use the new spell he learnt from Loki to find the path to follow. Kate stays covering their backs as she keeps shooting.

America and David fight swiftly. They are both equally efficient on their own way. She punches and kicks and slams them one against the other with fierceness. He waits for the exact moment to strike, throwing Hawk-Kates over his head with some kind of martial art and hitting what he seems to have deduced to be their week spot.

Kate makes a mental note of whether she should be worried about her teammates’s willingness to kick “her” ass. Metaphor!

"We’ve got the trail!" Teddy shouts from afar. "We need America."

"You heard that?" Kate asks.

"On it," America punches another Hawk-Kate’s face before dashing through the tunnel.

"Quick, David!" she calls.

He doesn’t answer but runs behind her as she shoots back once more. The laser hits the Hawk-Kate’s face and she squints at the sight before turning and running.

By the time she gets there, everyone’s in already except America who as usual’s staying behind to make sure everybody gets in.

"Hurry up, Princess."

"It’s not like I have wings, Chavez," she snarks before she jumps in and right before sinking into the blue light, she thinks she sees her smirk.


End file.
